


Baby Blue

by prettyshiningpeople



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyshiningpeople/pseuds/prettyshiningpeople
Summary: Gdzie Theo próbuje umówić się z upartym pierwszoklasistą i daje mu przezwisko, którego Liam nie może znieść.





	1. Chapter 1

Od kiedy pamiętał, na pytanie jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor, Theo Raeken zawsze odpowiadał inaczej. Nawet jako małe dziecko nie rozumiał idei wybierania jednego odcienia i faworyzowania go. Była to rzecz tak małoistotna i nie miała zupełnie żadnego wpływu na przebieg jego życia, że zwyczajnie nie zawracał sobie nią głowy. Istniały bowiem o wiele bardziej zajmujące sprawy niż zastanawianie się nad dziecinnymi wręcz błahostkami. W każdym razie tak uważał Theo, do pewnego czasu. Kiedy tego dnia przekroczył próg szkoły Beacon Hills nie spodziewał się, że jeden wyjątkowy kolor zapadnie mu tak głęboko w pamięć. Po ośmioletniej nieobecności w jego rodzinnym mieście postanowił dokończyć swój ostatni rok edukacji w miejscu które opuścił kiedy miał dziesięć lat. Poprawił kaptur swojej czarnej bluzy i uśmiechnął się na myśl o swoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciołach, z którymi był nierozłączny aż do swojego wyjazdu. Doskonale pamiętał dzień w którym jego rodzice podczas kolacji oznajmili mu, że z powodu awansu jednego z nich przeprowadzają się do miasta oddalonego o kilkaset kilometrów od ich obecnego domu. Płakał przez cały wieczór, a gdy przekazał tą informację Scott’owi i Stiles’owi, obydwaj zapewniali go, że ich przyjaźń przetrwa i wciąż będą utrzymywać kontakt. I chociaż dziecinne obietnice zazwyczaj zostają złamane lub zapomniane po kilku dniach, ich znajomość wcale się nie rozpadła. Może i nie widzieli się codziennie, ale sama świadomość, że mogą napisać do siebie w każdym momencie i dostać natychmiastową odpowiedź była pokrzepiająca. Theo potrząsnął głową na nagły napływ wspomnień i ruszył korytarzem odprowadzany zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami mijających go osób. Był nową twarzą w szkole, nie zdziwił się więc, że zwracano na niego większą uwagę. Przejechał wzrokiem po szafkach znajdujących się pod ścianami w poszukiwaniu swojej własnej. Gdy zauważył odpowiedni numer, ruszył w jej kierunku, ale w połowie drogi został powalony na ziemię i przygnieciony przez dwa ciała. Zdusił w sobie jęk bólu oraz chęć mordu. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę kim byli sprawcy jego upadku perspektywa leżenia na podłodze przestała wydawać mu się tak okropna. 

‘Nie wierzę, że czekaliśmy na ciebie przed szkołą, a ty przeszedłeś dokładnie obok nas i nawet nie podniosłeś wzroku!’ Powiedział Stiles, gdy podnieśli się na nogi i przywitali w bardziej przyjemny sposób. 

Theo przyjrzał się dokładniej obu swoim przyjaciołom, nie wierząc, że po latach znów są razem i wspólnie skończą szkołę. Wcale nie zmienili się tak dużo, prócz oczywiście wzrostu i wyraźniejszych rys. Wciąż wydawali mu się tymi samymi chłopcami z którymi co dwa tygodnie spotykał się na wspólne czytanie komiksów i maraton Star Warsów. Chociaż oboje zdecydowanie nie byli już tymi zwariowanymi dziesięciolatkami, Theo nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że może nie przegapił tyle od swojego wyjazdu. 

‘Dlaczego mnie nie zawołaliście?’ Zapytał, obrzucając ich wesołym spojrzeniem ‘Kompletnie nie zwróciłem uwagi na to kto i gdzie stoi.’

‘Uznaliśmy, że skoro już nas tak chamsko zignorowałeś to równie dobrze możemy powitać cię w naszym stylu.’ Odparł Scott posyłając w jego stronę szeroki uśmiech. 

‘Rzucając mną o ziemię? Rzeczywiście bardzo w waszym stylu.’ Zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

Ruszyli w stronę męskiej przebieralni, ponieważ Scott i Stiles należeli do szkolnej drużyny lacrosse i ich dzień rozpoczynał się niespodziewanym i nieplanowanym treningiem. Do rozpoczęcia lekcji było jeszcze sporo czasu, a skoro całą trójką nie widzieli się od bardzo dawna, Theo zaproponował, że im potowarzyszy. On sam nie przepadał za sportami drużynowymi, zdecydowanie wolał samotne dyscypliny więc od razu odrzucił propozycję dołączenia do reprezentacji. Wolał być obserwatorem, albo w najlepszym przypadku kibicem. Przez cała drogę wymieniali się historiami które przydarzyły im się, od czasu gdy ostatni raz rozmawiali. W końcu Theo mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się szczęśliwy. Jasne, w jego poprzedniej szkole miał swoich znajomych, ale nie były to tak zażyłe relacje jak ta którą dzielił z tą dwójką od najmłodszych lat. I chociaż nigdy nie narzekał na brak towarzystwa czuł się odrobine opuszczony bez Scott’a i Stiles’a przy boku. W męskiej szatni panował gwar rozmów, który uderzył w jego uszy zaraz po wejściu. W pomieszczeniu panowała duchota, ale żadnemu z obecnych chłopców nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać więc Theo nie zamierzał narzekać. Oparł się o jedną z szafek i z uśmiechem na twarzy słuchał jak Stiles żywo opowiadał o swoich życiowych problemach, które z jego ust brzmiały komicznie. Sarkastyczne komentarze jakie dodawał do swoich historii były niezwykle trafne i nie sposób było nie zaśmiać się z jego kąśliwych uwag. Z czasem przebieralnia zaczęła pustoszeć co wskazywało na zbliżające się rozpoczęcie zajęć. Theo już miał się zbierać by dotrzeć do swojej klasy, ale za nim zdążył powiadomić o tym kogokolwiek drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wbiegł zziajany blondyn. Rzucił torbę tuż obok nóg Raeken’a, ale zdawał się zupełnie nie zauważać jego obecności. 

‘Scott, bardzo cię przepraszam, znowu się spóźniłem, wiem, jestem nieodpowiedzialny. Ale tym razem naprawdę się starałem! Tylko Mason tego nie rozumie i dziś na przykład zrobił mi wykład o czymś z chemii, ale nic z niego nie zrozumiałem i nawet nie wiem czy to było z chemii, może z fizyki? W każdym razie naprawdę przepraszam!’ Powiedział na jednym tchu nieznajomy i rzucił skruszone spojrzenie w stronę McCall’a. 

Theo z zaciekawieniem obserwował zaistniała sytuację, wiedział, że Scott był kapitanem drużyny, ale nigdy nie widział go jeszcze w akcji. 

‘Nic się nie stało, wciąż masz jeszcze kilka minut.’ Odparł Scott z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem.

Zwrócił swój wzrok w stronę Theo i posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, które Raeken podsumował uniesieniem brwi. Jakiej innej reakcji można było spodziewać się po Scott’cie, który był najmilszą istotą na całym świecie. Nieznajomy chłopak westchnął z ulgą i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Odwrócił się po swoją torbę i gdy ją podniósł stanął tuż przed Theo. W tamtym momencie wszystko co dotychczas Raeken uważał na temat posiadania swojego ulubionego koloru przepadło. Był bardziej niż pewny, że odcień morskiej głębi jaki posiadały oczy chłopca stojącego przed nim zdecydowanie był najpiękniejszą rzeczą jak widział w życiu.

‘Liam, to jest Theo nasz najlepszy przyjaciel.’ Odezwał się Stiles, nie dostrzegając (jak zwykle) jak zagęściła się atmosfera i jak w jednej chwili Theo wciągnął zdecydowanie niezdrową ilość powietrza do płuc. ‘A to jest Liam Dunbar, jest na pierwszym roku i gra w lacrosse ‘a.’ 

Nastała krępująca cisza, ponieważ żaden z przedstawionych nie wyciągnął do siebie ręki jak to się zazwyczaj robi gdy się kogoś poznaje. Stali naprzeciwko siebie bez żadnego ruchu, a zaistniała scena wyglądała bardziej niż dziwnie. 

‘Um, hej?’ Wydusił z siebie Liam niepewnym głosem. 

Biegnąc na trening wcale nie spodziewał się poznać nowej osoby, a na pewno nie bardzo atrakcyjnego znajomego kapitana swojej drużyny. Mógł przysiąc, że własne odbył najdłuższy kontakt wzrokowy w swoim życiu i nie mógł pozbyć się przeczucia, że stojący przed nim chłopak nie czuł się komfortowo i wcale nie był zadowolony z sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Była to oczywiście mylna obserwacja ze strony młodszego chłopca, ponieważ Theo czuł bardzo dużo emocji w tamtej chwili, ale żadna z nich nie była negatywna. Zdał sobie sprawę jak niezręcznie muszą wyglądać więc potrząsnął niezauważalnie głową by wyrwać się z transu. 

‘Hej.’ Odpowiedział Theo uśmiechając się. ‘Bardzo miło mi cię poznać.’

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Liam’a, który z ulgą ją uścisnął. Atmosfera rozluźniła się, Stiles znów zaczął opowiadać o swoich przeżyciach, tyle, że Raeken nie przykładał już do tego uwagi i wręcz go nie słuchał. Jego spojrzenie wodziło po nowopoznanym chłopcu, który wciąż stał naprzeciw niego. Nie mógł już podziwiać intensywności jego spojrzenia ponieważ Liam opuścił wzrok czując się wyjątkowo zawstydzony i zaczął przygotowywać się do nadchodzącego treningu. Wciąż czując na sobie wzrok starszego chłopca wykonywanie najprostszej czynności był o dla Dunbar’a skomplikowane. Miał jednak nadzieje, że Theo nie był na tyle spostrzegawczy by dostrzec jego zdenerwowanie. Nie chciał się niczym skompromitować więc nawet nie otwierał buzi, wiedząc, że nie zabłysnąłby żadną uwagą. Skupił się na ubieraniu w swój sportowy strój i kiedy by już gotowy niezwykle długo i dokładnie zawiązywał buty. Theo bardzo dobrze wiedział jak działa na ludzi, jednak żadna reakcja nie wydawała mu się jeszcze tak urocza. Zdecydowanie widział jak skrępowany był Liam i jak starał się zachowywać swobodnie, poniekąd mu wychodziło. 

‘Musimy już iść.’ Odezwał się Scott, a jego głos sprowadził Theo na ziemię. ‘Zobaczymy się na angielskim.’

Poprawił swój plecak na ramieniu i oderwał się od ściany gotowy do wyjścia. Jeśli chciał zdążyć na pierwszą lekcję musiał się pospieszyć. 

‘Jasne.’ Opowiedział i posłał swoim przyjaciołom uśmiech, który natychmiast odwzajemnili. 

Chwilę później został w szatni sam na sam z Liam’em, który chwycił swój kij do lacrosse ‘a i zamierzał dołączyć do swoich kolegów z drużyny. Po raz kolejny obrzucił go spojrzeniem, pod którym tym razem młodszy chłopak się nie ugiął. 

‘Do zobaczenia Baby Blue.’ Mruknął cicho, ale miał pewność, że Liam bardzo dokładnie go usłyszał. 

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia szybkim krokiem, zostawiając za sobą zdziwionego Dunbar’a. Z uśmiechem dotarł do sali w której odbywały się jego pierwsze zajęcia. Powrót do Beacon Hills od początku wydawał mu się dobrą decyzją, a tamten dzień zdawał się to potwierdzać. Z tą myślą wyciągnął zeszyt i skupił na słowach nauczyciela, ale w jego głowie wciąż majaczył obraz intensywnego błękitu.


	2. Chapter 2

‘On jest absurdalnie niemożliwy!’ Westchnął Liam siadając tuż obok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na szkolnej stołówce.  
Oparł głowę o blat stołu, przybierając tym sposobem najbardziej zrezygnowaną pozę w jego wydaniu. Nie interesowało go, czy zwrócił tym na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę, chociaż wolał nie kompromitować się przed całą szkołą bardziej niż zrobił to dotychczas, podczas wielu lat nauki. Kiedy miesiąc temu wbiegł jak mu się wtedy wydawało, spóźniony do męskiej szatni z gotową wymówką, którą miał zamiar przedstawić swojemu kapitanowi, nie spodziewał się spotkać najbardziej irytującej osoby o jakiej można było pomyśleć. Nawet przez chwile nie przemknęło mu przez głowę, że ten atrakcyjny idiota, który przy zamiast od razu podać mu rękę przy pierwszym poznaniu, patrzy się na niego przez wieczność, może być tak denerwującą osobą. A mówiąc denerwującą miał na myśl, każdy skrawek ciała, który wchodził w posiadanie twarzy Raeken’a, jego ciągły zadziorny uśmiech i to, że Dunbar uważał to za niezwykle pociągające. Liam był w stanie zaakceptować wszystko, naprawdę mógł dużo znieść, ale przezwisko które Theo nadał mu gdy się poznali doprowadzało go do szału. Mason uważał, że to urocze i nie rozumiał wręcz przesadnej złości Liam’a i choć blondyn sam z początku to ignorował z czasem stawało się to coraz cięższe dla jego impulsywnego temperamentu. Nie wiedział czy gniew powodowało to, że Theo chodził po korytarzach szkoły mówiąc o nim per ‘Baby Blue’, czy to, że nikomu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Czuł się niekomfortowo będąc w centrum zainteresowania, co prawda tylko jednej osoby. Okazało się, że jeśli chodzi o Raeken’a Liam tracił swój cięty język, a każda uwaga , która miała dowcipny charakter w momencie w którym wychodziła z jego ust nie brzmiała w ogóle śmiesznie. Nie było też dnia, w którym Theo w ten czy inny sposób nie próbował się z nim umówić. I o ile z początku ich znajomości Liam uważał, że to poważna propozycja, z każdą ponawiającą się ofertą czuł, że stał się tylko jednym z obiektów na żarty. Obiecał sobie nigdy nikomu nie przyznać, że gdy pierwszy raz starszy chłopak zapytał się go o wspólne wyjście bez wahania chciał się zgodzić, ale za nim otworzył usta by dać twierdzącą odpowiedź, rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka i rozdzielił ich tłum pędzących na lekcje uczniów. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że został wyróżniony, w końcu jak często jeden z najprzystojniejszych trzecioklasistów w całej szkole interesuje się zwykłym juniorem? Niejedna dziewczyna była sekretnie w nim zakochana, Theo nie mógł narzekać na brak chętnych również w męskiej części. Czemu więc uparł się by męczyć tylko jego, niewyróżniającego się niczym z tłumu pierwszaka? Liam zadawał sobie to pytanie bardzo często od kiedy Raeken niespodziewanie wkroczył do jego życia, ale nie mógł znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi.  
‘Co tym razem zrobił?’ Zapytał Mason, nie podnosząc wzroku z nad książki.  
Był przyzwyczajony do ciągłego niezadowolenia Liam’a i tego, kto był jego powodem. Miał też bardzo podzielną uwagę więc jednocześnie mógł słuchać lamentów blondyna oraz uczyć się czegoś co mogło później przydać mu się w życiu bardziej, niż coraz to nowe określenia na Theo Raeken’a. Dunbar uniósł głowę i z wściekłym grymasem na twarzy opowiedział:  
‘Znowu chciał się ze mną umówić!’  
‘Rzeczywiście, to straszne.’  
‘Mason, ty chyba nie rozumiesz.’ Powiedział Liam i gdy dostrzegł, że ciemnoskóry nawet na niego nie patrzył chwycił go za ramię i potrząsnął nim niezbyt delikatnie, póki oburzone brązowe tęczówki Hewitt’a nie spotkało się z jego wytrąconym z równowagi spojrzeniem. ‘Stałem przy swojej szafce i czytałem tą super interesującą książkę na temat starożytnej Grecji, którą uwielbiam, a ty z niezrozumiałego powodu nie cierpisz.  
Mason przewrócił oczami, doskonale wiedział o jaką powieść chodzi. Jej fabuła sama w sobie nie była zła, ale Liam znał ją na pamięć i potrafił cytować jej fragmenty przez sen. Tu nie chodziło o ulubioną książkę, bardziej o chorą obsesję.  
‘Stałem sobie spokojnie i nagle znikąd, słyszę tuż przy moim uchu :‘Co czytasz, Baby Blue?’ tym udawanym zachrypniętym głosem, którym zawsze się do mnie odzywa. Byłem skupiony na lekturze, więc normalną reakcją było to, że odskoczyłem w byle jaką stronę i książka wypadła mi z rąk. Ale nie mogłem zrobić tego jak normalna osoba i bardziej wpadłem na Theo niż się od niego oddaliłem. To nie byłoby jeszcze tak tragiczne gdyby nie to że, ‘’Dzieje Grecji’’ w kontakcie z podłogą wydały bardzo głośny huk, co przestraszyło jakąś dziewczynę, która piła wodę. Upuściła butelkę i oblała sobie bluzkę.’ Westchnął dramatycznie blondyn i z powrotem położył głowę na stole. ‘Nie pamiętam żeby ktoś kiedykolwiek patrzył się na mnie z tak wielkim mordem w oczach. Może jeszcze bym to przeżył, ale wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że stoję w objęciach Raeken’a którego ta sytuacja widocznie bawiła. Wszyscy na korytarzu to widzieli!’  
Mason nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Tylko Liam był na tyle nieuważny by spowodować ciąg tak nieprawdopodobnych wydarzeń. Całkowicie żałował, że nie był świadkiem tego na własne oczy, ale widząc załamanie swojego przyjaciela przybrał poważną i wyrozumiałą twarz i pokrzepiająco poklepał blondyna po ramieniu. Jedyną reakcją jaką otrzymał w zamian były niezrozumiałe jęki.  
‘Nie mogło być tak źle.’ Pocieszył go Hewitt.  
‘Wyobraź sobie jak wtedy wyglądałem, a potem dodaj jeszcze; ‘Baby Blue, dlaczego zawsze jak chce zaprosić cię na randkę dzieją się takie rzeczy?’. Jakby to była moja wina, że kompletnie nie słychać jego kroków!’  
Mason zamknął książkę, niezdolny do dalszego czytania. Jego przyjaciel był tak dramatycznie uparty i nie chciał przyznać, że podobał mu się niebywale przystojny starszy chłopak, kiedy każde jego zachowanie to zdradzało i prawdopodobnie wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Wszyscy, oprócz Liam’a. Dunbar próbował zrzucić winię na Theo za każdą kompromitującą sytuację jaka go spotkała, licząc że spod maski złości nie widać prawdziwych uczuć. Co za marnotrawstwo czasu.  
‘Umówiłem się dziś z Corey’em, więc nie mogę cię dziś podwieźć do domu.’ Poinformował blondyna kompletnie ignorując wcześniejszy temat.  
Kłócenie się z Liam’em nie miało najmniejszego sensu, a pora spotkania Mason’a zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Podniósł się z ławki i zarzucił plecak na ramiona.  
‘Nie przejmuj się, jutro nikt nie będzie o tym pamiętał.’ Odparł ciemnoskóry i poczochrał włosy blondyna. ‘Zdzwonimy się dziś wieczorem.’ Dodał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, wyjmując z kieszeni telefon w celu powiadomienia swojego chłopaka o jego bliskim przybyciu.  
Liam odczekał chwilę za nim uniósł głowę i spojrzał przez wielkie okna stołówki by przekonać się, że na dworze zaczęło przeraźliwie padać, a on stracił szansę na to by dostać się do domu w suchych ubraniach. Oparł policzek na dłoni, zatapiając się w swoich własnych myślach. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Mason się nie mylił i niedługo wszyscy zapomną o tym wydarzeniu. Nie uśmiechało mu się chodzenie do szkoły, gdzie wszyscy na jego widok przypominali by sobie tą sytuacje.  
‘Skoro i tak pada deszcz, to jaki problem miała tamta dziewczyna?’ Mruknął sam do siebie. ‘Jeśli tak jak ja ma okropnych przyjaciół, których nie obchodzi jej zdrowie i nie podwiozą jej dzisiaj autem pod dom to będzie mokra tak czy siak.’  
‘Ty na pewno nie będziesz szedł w tym deszczu.’ Odparł znajomy głos za nim. ‘Jedziesz ze mną.’  
Liam przewrócił oczami, kątem obserwując jak Theo Raeken siada obok niego. Nie ma opcji, pomyślał. Za kogo starszy chłopak się uważał?  
‘Niby skąd ta pewność, ze wsiądę z tobą do jednego pojazdu?’ Mruknął w odpowiedzi.  
Na piechotę dojście do domu zajęło by mu czterdzieści minut, a zapalenie płuc złapie prawdopodobnie po połowie tego czasu. Cóż, mógł się poświęcić.  
‘Stąd, że mam twoją ulubioną książkę, którą zostawiłeś na ziemi i nie oddam ci jej póki nie będziesz siedział w moim samochodzie, zapięty pasami.’ Odpowiedział Theo pewnym głosem.  
Liam przełknął ślinę, w końcu odwracając wzrok w stronę chłopaka. Theo nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto miał ochotę się kłócić.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo był cierpliwy, potrafił bardzo długo czekać na osiągnięcie zamierzonego celu, dlatego nie poddał się, mimo licznych odmów jakie dostawał od Liam,a. Jakkolwiek młodszy chłopak starał się pokazać mu, że nie był nim zainteresowany, tym bardziej upewniał Theo, że było całkowicie odwrotnie. Raeken nie był ślepy, widział ukradkowe spojrzenia jakimi obrzucał go Liam na korytarzu, kiedy myślał, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Jego uwadze nie umykało nic co dotyczyło blondyna, dostrzegał każdy rumieniec jaki pokazywał się na jego twarzy (zazwyczaj była to reakcja na coś, co powiedział Theo) i nie miał wątpliwości, że Dunbar tylko zgrywał niedostępnego. Z upływającym czasem zaczynał jednak poważnie się zastanawiać nad dalszym sensem starania się o pierwszoklasistę. Minął ponad miesiąc od kiedy się poznali, a ich relacja nie wyglądała tak jak Raeken tego pragnął. Jego życie od kiedy wrócił do Beacon Hills było zdecydowanie lepsze i nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy niż w swoim rodzinnym mieście, ze Stiles’em i Scott’em u boku. Nie mógł jednak poradzić na to, że nawet jeśli bardzo chciał odpuścić sobie Liam’a, błękit oczu blondyna nie dawał się zapomnieć, dlatego Theo trwał przy swoim postanowieniu. Wykorzystał sytuację, kiedy Dunbar zawstydzony w pośpiechu opuścił miejsce masakry, która odbyła się przez jego osobę i nie zabrał ze sobą książki. Widząc liczne dopiski chaotycznym pismem Liam’a, nie trudno było się domyślić, że to jego ulubiona powieść. Theo planował po prostu oddać ją właścicielowi, za nim w jego głowie pojawił się plan. Posłużył się ‘Dziejami Grecji’ by w końcu dostać dłuższą szansę na spędzenie z młodszym chłopakiem więcej czasu niż dziesięciominutowa, szkolna przerwa. Miał dodatkowe szczęście, rozpadało się, a Liam został bez podwózki. I chociaż Dunbar nie wyglądał na przekonanego, pod małą presją zgodził się by Raeken zawiózł go do domu. 

‘To mi wygląda na porwanie.’ Mruknął Liam, poprawiając się na siedzeniu pasażera.

Posłał prowokacyjne spojrzenie w stronę Theo, co starszy chłopak skomentował cichym śmiechem. 

‘Nie można nazwać tego porwaniem, jeśli sam wsiadłeś ze mną do samochodu.’ Odpowiedział Raeken, skupiając wzrok z powrotem na drodze.

Deszcz niebezpiecznie nabierał na sile, a fala wody co chwila zalewała przednią szybę. Wycieraczki ledwo nadążały z oczyszczaniem widoczności. Theo chociaż bardzo nie chciał, musiał wciąż patrzeć przed siebie. Świadomość, że obiekt jego westchnień znajdował się na wyciągnięcie ręki zaskakująco go ekscytował, ale mimo to na zewnątrz wydawał się oazą spokoju. W od różnieniu od niego, Liam nie był tak opanowany. 

‘Nie chciałeś mi oddać mojej książki!’ Odparł z wyrzutem. 

Theo zatrzymał samochód na światłach i obrzucił blondyna spojrzeniem. Młodszy chłopak miał zaczerwienione policzki, prawdopodobnie ze złości, a włosy odstawały mu w każdą stronę. Nerwowo bawił się swoimi dłońmi, specjalnie unikając wzroku Raeken’a.

‘Gdybyś nie uciekł dziś z korytarza, to może nie miałbyś tego problemu.’ 

‘To co się tam stało to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina!’ Powiedział Liam. 

Theo ruszył, gdy światło zrobiło się zielone. Słyszał jak blondyn wzdycha zrezygnowany gdy nie odpowiedział na jego zarzut. Dunbar był małą, tykającą bombą, o czym Raeken doskonale wiedział. Zwykle lubił go prowokować, sprawiać, że młodszy chłopak nie miał co powiedzieć, ale wtedy, gdy siedzieli w aucie, a deszcz uderzał o dach samochodu, Theo wolał się nie kłócić. Nie po to posunął się do tak żałosnej zagrywki jaką była manipulacja, żeby obwiniać się nawzajem za oblaną bluzkę nieznanej dziewczyny, dla której i tak to za kilka dni nie miałoby znaczenia. Wolał wykorzystać ten czas na coś bardziej pożytecznego, jak przekonanie do siebie upartego pierwszoklasistę. 

‘Przejrzałem ten egzemplarz.’ Odezwał się po chwili ciszy, kiwając głową w stronę książki. ‘Zaznaczyłeś prawie cała tekst i wszędzie są twoje dopiski. Na czym polega jego fenomen?’

Liam wciągnął cicho powietrze i posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Nie tego się spodziewał. Nikt, nigdy nie chciał słuchać jego wykładów z historii, chyba, że zbliżał się termin jakiegoś egzaminu. Za każdym razem gdy rzucał jakąś anegdotę na temat starożytnej Grecji lub Rzymu, jedyną reakcją było przewrócenie oczami i najczęściej zignorowanie go. Theo Raeken nie powinien być wyjątkiem, nie wyglądał na fana historii, a mimo to sam zaczął temat. 

‘Nie mów mi, że czytałeś tą książkę tyle razy i nie wiesz o czym ona jest.’ 

‘Oczywiście, że wiem o czym ona jest!’ Oburzył się Liam. ‘ Problem polega na tym, że ty nie wiesz, że nie chcesz żebym zaczął o niej mówić.’ Mruknął.  
Theo zmarszczył brwi i na chwilę odwrócił wzrok od drogi, zaciekawiony nagłą zmianą tonu blondyna. Dunbar wydawał się zawstydzony, a po złości nie było już żadnego śladu. Wyglądał przy tym tak niewinnie, że Theo miał ochotę wziąć go w ramiona i obronić przed każdym rodzajem zła na świecie. 

‘Jestem całkowicie przekonany, że chcę.’ Odparł pewnie Raeken. ‘Gdybym nie był zainteresowany, nie poruszałbym tematu.’

Liam posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie, musiał się upewnić, że to ostateczna decyzja. Od bardzo dawna nie miał szansy na rozmowę o swoim ulubionym temacie, więc chciał być pewien, że Theo rozumiał na co się pisze. Starszy chłopak wydawał się jednak przekonany, więc Dunbar wzruszył ramionami i zaczął opowiadać. Theo słuchał w ciszy, chłonąc każde słowo. Historia nigdy nie była jego ulubionym przedmiotem, szczerze mówiąc był bardziej ścisłym niż humanistycznym umysłem. To w jaki sposób przedstawiał mu Liam było ciekawe i zupełnie różne od tego, czego uczono ich w szkole. Przekazy i wątki wcale się nie odbiegały od treści podręcznikowej, jednak sposób w jaki przedstawiał je Liam, to był zupełnie inny poziom wiedzy. Theo nie wiedział, czy to przez jego powiększającą się z każdym dniem adorację do blondyna, ale młodszy chłopak naprawdę mu zaimponował. Kiedy zatrzymał samochód pod podanym przez Liam’a wcześniej adresem naprawdę żałował, że droga nie była dłuższa. Nie przerwał mu jednak ciesząc się ostatnimi chwilami jego towarzystwa tego dnia. Oparł głowę na dłoni, a łokieć oparł ostrożnie na kierownicy. Przechylił głowę, z niesłychaną radością przyglądając się błyskowi jaki nabrał kolor oczu Liam’a. Dotarło do niego jak bardzo się zadurzył i chociaż powinno go to przerażać, był spokojny. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Dunbar zamilkł. 

‘Zacząłeś już żałować, że zapytałeś prawda?’ Zapytał blondyn posyłając słaby uśmiech w jego stronę. 

‘Absolutnie nie.’ Odparł Theo zdecydowanym tonem. ‘Właściwie jeszcze bardziej chcę się z tobą umówić.’

Liam wstrzymał powietrze, spodziewał się, że ta propozycja w końcu padnie, ale po wykładzie który przedstawił Raeken’owi wydawało mu się to mało prawdopodobne. Theo musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany żeby go ośmieszyć, skoro nadal brnął w tą relacje. Dunbar położył dłoń na klamce, gotowy by wyjść bez odpowiedzi, wściekły na siebie za sekretne danie sobie nadziei, że starszy chłopak mógł być zainteresowany nim naprawdę. 

‘Mam też kilka pytań o książkę, jeśli oczywiście wciąż chcesz o niej mówić.’ Dodał Theo, nie zauważając, ze Liam szykował się do wyjścia. 

Blondyn zastygł w miejscu, walcząc ze sobą. Tak bardzo chciał się zgodzić, chciał się przekonać jak wyglądałby randka z trzecioklasistą i czy Raeken’owi faktycznie na nim zależało. Jednocześnie był przerażony, jeśli to wszystko okazałoby się żartem czułby się okropnie zraniony. Nie mógł się już dłużej oszukiwać, był całkowicie zauroczony starszym chłopakiem. 

‘Baby Blue, jeśli zamierzasz wyjść z tego auta bez odpowiedzi, to informuję cię, że jestem w stanie zablokować drzwi.’ Odezwał się Theo, po krótkiej ciszy. ‘Jutro po meczu, odbiorę cię i obiecuje, że będzie miło, okej?’

‘Okej.’ Odpowiedział Liam, za nim zdążył pomyśleć. 

Wysiadł szybko z samochodu, przejęty swoją nagłą decyzją i nie czekając na reakcję Theo ruszył do domu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA

Liam stanął oddychając ciężko, gdy sędzia gwizdnął, informując o rozpoczęciu przerwy. Beacon Hills szło łeb w łeb z przeciwną drużyną i gra zaczynała robić się agresywna. Każdy starał się z przejąć piłkę, nie bacząc na to, czy po drodze nie staranował innych zawodników. Frustracja wzrastała z każdą chwilą, również tłum kibiców zdawał się ją odczuwać. Gracze na sygnał podbiegli do ławki trenera, który bez skrupułów wykrzykiwał obraźliwe słowa w kierunku drugiego zespołu. Dunbar chwycił butelkę z wodą i opróżnił połowę. Był wykończony, bolało go całe ciało, a czekało go jeszcze sporo wysiłku. Do końca meczu zostało dwadzieścia minut, a tablica wciąż wyświetlała remis. Liam był zdziwiony patrząc na poziom gry, że nikt nie został poważnie kontuzjowany. Nie pamiętał, żeby ostatnio uczestniczył w tak ciężkiej grze. Przetarł dłonią czoło, pozbywając się kilku kropel potu i przejechał spojrzeniem po trybunach. Uśmiechnął się na widok Mason’a, który głośno kibicował i pomachał mu. Zaraz jednak jego wzrok zjechał na rząd niżej, gdzie pomiędzy znanymi mu z widzenia trzecioklasistami stał Theo. Miał na sobie zwyczajną czarną bluzę i tego samego koloru czapkę, ale w świetle reflektorów prezentował się bardzo atrakcyjnie. Gdy zorientował się, że Liam go obserwuje uśmiechnął się pod nosem i mrugnął w jego stronę, na co blondyn przewrócił oczami. Pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok. Dunbar nie mógł myśleć o nadchodzącej randce, kiedy jego drużyna na niego liczyła. Musiał być skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na grze i nic mogło go rozpraszać. Wsłuchał się w przedstawianą przez trenera strategię i polecenia Scott’a, który idealnie sprawował się w roli kapitana.  
Rozległ się dźwięk gwizdka i zawodnicy ruszyli z powrotem na boisko, gotowi by walczyć o wygraną. Piłka znów była w powietrzu, a tłum widzów wykrzykiwał jednym głosem wymyślone hasła. Liam podał do Nolan’a, niezbyt umięśnionego, ale przeraźliwie szybkiego zawodnika i patrzył z nadzieją jak ten popędził przed siebie, unikając blokujących go przeciwników. Gdy piłka trafiła w bramkę, idealnie omijając bramkarza, rozległy się okrzyki radości, a wynik zmienił się na korzyść Beacon Hills. Liam z uśmiechem odwrócił się do tłumu, słysząc jak Mason woła jego imię. Obok jego przyjaciela stał Corey, który lekko zażenowany głośnym zachowaniem swojego chłopaka, bił brawo. Znów skupił się na grze, starając się jak najbardziej przyczynić do utrzymania niewielkiej przewagi. Chwila nieuwagi mogła zadecydować o całym meczu, dlatego Dunbar dawał z siebie wszystko. Niestety na osiem minut przed końcem meczu, goście wyrównali wynik zwiększając stres graczy. Liam śledził wzrokiem przebieg akcji, szukając dobrego momentu na wkroczenie. Nie myśląc, zwrócił się ponownie w stronę trybunów, wypatrując tym razem kogoś zupełnie innego niż Mason. Liczył, że widok Theo doda mu w jakiś sposób energii, świadomość, że starszy chłopak obserwował przebieg meczu powinna go pokrzepić. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć pochylonej nad Raeken’em dziewczyny, która zalotnym uśmiechem zabierała całą uwagę Theo. Trzecioklasista odwrócony był tyłem do boiska i wydawał się nie dbać o to co działo się za jego plecami. Liam’em szarpnęło kilka emocji na raz. Złość, smutek i zazdrość niebezpiecznie zaćmiły mu umysł na krótką chwilę, która wystarczyła by gra zmieniła obrót. 

‘Dunbar, uważaj!’ Liam usłyszał nagle głos Stiles’a, który wyrwał go z letargu.

Nie zdążył się nawet obrócić i z bolesnym skutkiem wylądował na ziemi. Zawodnik przeciwnej drużyny zdecydowanie chciał odnieść sukces w ominięciu go i zrobił to mało delikatnie. Rozległ się gwizd i odgłos przerażonych szeptów. Liam z syknięciem podniósł się z pozycji leżącej i przyłożył rękę do pulsującej bólem głowy. Słyszał pytania zmartwionych kolegów z drużyny, ale musiał naprawdę mocno dostać, bo przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. 

‘Wszystko okej, jest okej.’ Powiedział w końcu i podniósł się z ziemi całkowicie.

‘Jesteś pewien?’ Zapytał Scott łapiąc go za ramię. ‘Na pewno nie chcesz zejść z boiska? To wyglądało dosyć poważnie.’

Pokiwał przecząco głową. Nie chciał patrzeć swojemu kapitanowi w oczy, czuł, że zawiódł po całej linii. Był zły na siebie, za to, że dał się rozproszyć w czasie gry i naraził zwycięstwo drużyny. To, że przejął się widokiem Theo z inną dziewczyną było tylko jego winą, pozwolił by uczucia przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Obiecał sobie, że nie dopuści więcej do takiej sytuacji i dokończy ten mecz jak gdyby nigdy nic. Założył z powrotem kask, który podczas upadku wylądował metr dalej i kiwnął do sędziego, dając znak, że był gotowy. Do końca rozgrywki nie spojrzał ani razu na trybuny, nie ufając sobie. Ostatecznie Beacon Hills wygrało, przewagą jednego punktu, ale Liam nie potrafił cieszyć się z innymi. Zaraz po ogłoszeniu końca meczu ruszył do przebieralni, nie marząc o niczym innym jak szybkim prysznicu i zakopaniu się w pościel własnego łóżka. Był już przebrany i gotowy do wyjścia, gdy reszta drużyny powoli wypełniła pomieszczenie. 

‘Liam, nie wiem co tam się stało i czemu nagle zamarłeś w miejscu, ale pamiętaj, że nikt cię o nic nie obwinia.’ Usłyszał od Scott’a kiedy zbierał się do wyjścia. ‘W końcu wygraliśmy.’

Blondyn pokiwał głową i posłał w stronę McCall’a słaby uśmiech. Chwycił torbę i przeszedł pomiędzy szafkami kierując się do wyjścia. Czekał go samotny spacer, ponieważ nie zamierzał nigdzie pójść z Theo po tym co zobaczył. Może jego reakcja była przesadą i zazdrość jaką czuł nie powinna w ogóle istnieć, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że ledwo zdążył się przekonać do Raeken’a, a ten już zainteresowany był kimś innym. Spojrzał w wiszące lustro i westchnął do swojego odbicia. Wyglądał żałośnie, z lekko zaczerwienionym miejscem pod okiem, które dawało o sobie znać w postaci uciążliwego pieczenia.

‘Ten wieczór miał wyglądać inaczej’ Mruknął pod nosem, zmierzając wzrokiem białą koszulkę, której szukał dobrą godzinę w szafie, specjalnie na spotkanie z Raeken’em.

Wyszedł na parking, owiało go chłodne wieczorne powietrze, a drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem. Ruszył szybkim krokiem, chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić się od budynku szkoły. Nagle dostrzegł znajomy samochód, a następnie niechcianą postać. Theo Raeken we własnej osobie stał oparty o maskę swojego auta, nerwowo rozglądając się po okolicy. Gdy dostrzegł Liam’a poderwał się z miejsca i otworzył buzię by coś powiedzieć, ale blondyn nie dał mu na to czasu, odwracając się w zupełnie inną stronę i odchodząc. Theo stanął na chwilę w miejscu, zdziwiony reakcją Dunbar’a. Zaraz jednak ściągnął czapkę i rzucił ją na przednie siedzenie, szybko zamykając pojazd i ruszył w stronę młodszego chłopaka.

‘Baby Blue’ Zaczął, gdy znalazł się krok za Liam’em, ale ten kompletnie go zignorował, dalej idąc przed siebie. 

‘Baby Blue’ Powtórzył tym razem stanowczo i złapał blondyna za dłoń odwracając w swoją stronę z zbyt duża siłą powodując, że Dunbar wpadł na niego, tylko po to by zaraz odskoczyć na większą odległość. 

‘Nie nazywaj mnie tak.’ 

Lodowaty ton głosu zdziwił Theo, ale nie puścił ręki Liam’a wciąż uparcie się w niego wpatrując. Miał podpuchnięte oko, po bolesnym upadku, który zaliczył na boisku. Theo zbył nachalną dziewczynę, która zaczepiła go w czasie gry w idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć jak zawodnik przeciwnej drużyny taranuje Liam’a. Nie wiedział jak to się stało, że Dunbar został powalony i do końca meczu nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia, martwiąc się o jego stan. 

‘Powinieneś przyłożyć do tego lód.’ Odezwał się Theo, przykładając delikatnie rękę do obolałego policzka młodszego chłopaka.

Liam zacisnął usta i odsunął się krok dalej pogłębiając dystans między nimi. Raeken zmarszczył brwi na tą reakcję.

‘Odwiozę cię do domu.’ Zaproponował ostrożnie, obserwując jak Dunbar unika jego wzroku, wlepiając go w ziemie. Coś nie było w porządku i Theo zamierzał dowiedzieć się co. 

‘Możemy przełożyć nasz spotkanie na kiedy indziej.’ Dodał.

‘Możesz przestać udawać, że jesteś mną zainteresowany?!’ Krzyknął nagle Liam, posyłając mu zranione spojrzenie.

Theo cofnął się jakby został czymś uderzony. 

‘O czym ty mówisz?’ Zapytał.

Dunbar warknął i potargał sobie włosy ze złości.

‘Nie rozumiem czemu wciąż to ciągniesz! Zgodziłem się na randkę i automatycznie przestałem być wyzwaniem, które tak lubisz! Nie musisz przypominać mi jak żałosną osobą jestem, że faktycznie zacząłem coś do ciebie czuć, możesz już wrócić do tej dziewczyny!’  
Nagle Theo zrozumiał, myśli połączyły mu się w całość i był w końcu zdolny do sformułowania jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

‘Baby Blue, posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Odparł spokojnym głosem, podchodząc do blondyna. 

‘Jedyną osobą którą jestem zainteresowany jesteś ty i tylko ty i to samo powiedziałem tamtej dziewczynie gdy zapytała się mnie o numer. Masz rację lubię wyzwania, ale o wiele bardziej wolałbym nazywać cię swoim chłopakiem, niż wciąż zapraszać cię na randkę i słyszeć odmowę.’

Liam wciągnął powietrze i wstrzymał je w płucach, dziękują niebiosom za to, ze opierał się o ścianę. Theo wyglądał bardzo poważnie i Dunbar nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. Jednocześnie był szczęśliwy i uspokojony, że nie padł ofiarą żartu, a Raeken faktycznie odwzajemnia jego uczucia, ale nie miał pojęcia co będzie dalej. Prawie nie zauważył gdy Theo chwycił go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

‘Możesz mi uwierzyć?’ Zapytał starszy chłopak pochylając się, tak, że ich usta były w niebezpiecznej odległości. ‘Jesteś jedyną osobą której pragnę Baby Blue i bardzo zależy mi, żebyś to zrozumiał.’

Liam pokiwał powoli głową, obiecując, że jeśli Theo nie pocałuje go w ciągu trzech sekund, zrobi to sam. Zaraz jednak został przyparty do ściany w pełnym pasji pocałunku, na który oboje czekali od dłuższego czasu. Gdy przerwali z braku powietrza, Theo położył Dunbar’owi dłoń na policzku i z uśmiechem odezwał się:

‘Czy teraz mogę cię zabrać na naszą pierwszą randkę? Chociaż skoro pierwszy pocałunek mamy już z głowy, może powinienem zapytać o coś innego. Baby Blue, zostaniesz moim chłopakiem? Albo w sumie nie odpowiadaj, już się pocałowaliśmy, nie ma opcji, żebyś nim nie został.’ 

‘Zamknij się.’ Mruknął Liam, łapiąc Raeken’a za bluzę i przyciągając do następnego pocałunku. 

Oczywiście, odpowiedź brzmiała 'Tak'.


End file.
